


Public Masks for Private Matters

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Assult with Bodily Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: Haruhi has finally reached her breaking point. After winning her career-defining case her world comes crashing down. Blame has been assigned and trust has been broken between Haruhi and Takashi.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Public Masks for Private Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a follower over on Tumblr. The prompt that was requested was "Being alone would be better than being married to you."

“You know how important tonight is for him,” Takashi mumbled from the doorway. “I know you have made your disdain about our situation to me very clear but the others cannot know, especially Mitskuni.” He watched Haruhi tap on the last bit of her makeup in silence before turning to face him.   
  
“I’m not the only one in this arrangement that is good at putting on a show for others.” She clipped while walking towards the closet to pick out a dress for the event.   
  
Moving silently across the room he settled himself onto the corner of their bed, waiting for her to emerge again. “I never put on a show.”   
  
“Being forthcoming with your feelings isn’t your strong suit either.” Exiting the closet, she begrudgingly walked to the bed, before turning around in front of him. “Zipper please.”   
  
He let his eyes soak in her exposed creamy skin between her shoulder blades for a few moments before sealing it away underneath the formfitting dress, pausing just before his fingers reach the top. “I have only ever held honorable intentions towards you.”    


Feeling the zipper reach the top she swiftly stepped out of his reach and back into the bathroom for her last-minute touch-ups. “The love I held for you is what blinded me. What I failed to realize then was that you are just like everyone else. I have been lied to before but I never thought those lies would come from you.”

Sensing her growing disgust in her voice, he padded towards the bathroom to watch her smooth down her dress and fuss with a few loose curls. Standing behind her he waited till their eyes connected in the mirror. His hands placed on either side of her, trapping her between the counter and his body. “I still hold love for you. There is nothing in the world that would change the amount of adoration and affection I have towards you.”   
  
“I can assure you the feelings you hold are not mutual.” She huffed weaving her way out of his watchful gaze. “We need to go or we will be late.”   
  
“I don’t want to fight.” Takashi watched Haruhi turn around to face him, eyes lit with anger.   
  
Stepping back towards her husband, she squared up her shoulders. “And I don’t want to be married to a dishonest individual but we can’t always have the things we want. Let’s get this over with.”   
  
His hand reached out fast, grabbing her wrist to turn her back towards him before she could leave the bedroom. “If you have something to say then say it.” Challenging her determination was a dangerous game but he just couldn’t stand the glares she’d given him over the past few months. He wanted her to go back to something more akin to the woman he fell in love with and if that meant challenging her then he would risk another fight.

“Let go,” she demanded.

“Not until you stop dancing around the subject.” 

“You really want to know?” 

“Yes.”

Flinging her wrist out of his grip she pushed a finger into his chest. “You were supposed to be there. You promised me.” Her voice trailed off. “You promised you would protect us, no matter what. And then it happened. How do you expect me to go to an event and put on a happy face knowing how much I’ve lost? All those people will look at us and know. And don’t give me that look. I know you haven’t forgiven yourself. But I can’t walk arm and arm with you acting like everything is ok when it’s not. All those photos will be lies and constant reminders of how you lied to me and her.”    
  
“It wasn’t your fault. They came out of nowhere. Nobody would have been able to help any sooner than they did. That is the risk we take as lawyers. We are bound to ruffle the feathers of those who dodge justice. I have said it once, just like I have said it a thousand times, I am sorry but I never lied to you. I believed the information that was told to me and went from there.”   
  
Her hands clutched tightly around her stomach trying to slow the flow of tears. “You told me. No matter what case I took I would be protected. I win my biggest case and impact countless families for the better and for what? My life is ruined! Because of everything I no longer trust you and any chances of me becoming a mother again are impossible!” Her fist flung out and pounded hard into his chest without regard. “She’s gone! Only the two of us knew and I didn’t tell anyone so that leaves you!” She screamed.   
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as she wailed into his chest. “I told no one.” His heart clenched as her brokenness echoed around the empty house.   
  
“I can’t do this anymore.” Haruhi pushed against his chest trying to create distance between their bodies. “I can’t live in this house.”

“We’ll move. Whatever it takes I’ll do it.”   
  
“I can’t be with you.”   
  
“What?” His eyes searched her face desperately for any sign of bluffing.   
  
Her voice regained some semblance of composure. “After the event, I think it would be best for us to separate.”   
  
“You know the family would never allow that.” He stared blankly back at her.   
  
“You just said you would do whatever it takes. Does that only apply to the things that benefit you? How can you continue to call yourself honorable but still make empty promises straight to my face?”   
  
“We can move out of this house and you can live in a wing of the new house and never see me until we have to make public appearances but having a legal separation is not feasible.”   
  
“No,” she deadpanned.   
  
“No?”   
  
“No, that is not what I want.”    
  
“Why are you being so unreasonable!?” His left hand banging hard against the wall beside him, as the last bit of self-control slipped through his hands. “You are not the only one hurting! I hurt too! I miss her just as much as you do! Instead of leaning towards each other you push and push and push me away. Instead of loosing just her, I have lost you both. I take all your blame. I carry all that I can so you have time and space to heal. I have been your personal punching bag for months and yet you have never once asked me how I am doing. And even after all of that still, you spit hatred every time I enter your space. I have watched you crumble into a shell of your former self and it kills me. All I want is to comfort you and all you want is to leave! WHY?” His voice boomed from deep within his chest.   
  
His loud voice sent shivers down her spine and she could feel the last bit of strength escaping. “Because even after everything being alone would still be better than being married to you.” She watched his face lose all color knowing that what she said was the final blow. “Now I’m going to go touch up as best I can and as you said before it’s an important night for him and we should be in attendance.”   
  
He took a few moments to collect his thoughts before she returned. Extending his elbow towards her, he watched as she reluctantly nestled her hand into the crook. “I still love you.” His voice just above a whisper.   
  
“I know.”   
  



End file.
